


Grinding Against Daddy

by nursal1060



Series: JayBru (Jason/Bruce) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Begging, Bottom Bruce, Clothing Kink, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Control Issues, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jason, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, No Sex, No Touching, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Pseudo-Incest, Quickies, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Bruce, Submission, Teasing, Top Jason, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Walk Of Shame, Wearing pants, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing Kink, Wetting, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Between patrol and missions, Jason and Bruce make time for their hidden relationship.Jason is eager to make his 'daddy' cum with his clothes on.





	Grinding Against Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!  
> Jason is of legal age btw, if anyone wants to know.
> 
> ENJOY! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Bruce grunted as he was pushed forward onto one of the manor’s king sized beds. His troublesome, wild son, Jason, closed the door behind them. They didn't want the other members of the Bat Family finding out about their little relationship. It was a fiery mix of resentment and love at the same time. It wasn't something most couldn't understand, but both Bruce and Jason could.

Jason came forward and pushed Bruce down onto the bed, capturing his mouth with his tongue. Bruce kissed back but found himself dominated quickly. Jason ground his hips against his father figure’s. He was experienced with numerous others, but he decided that he wanted to push Bruce further. He had a feeling he could find out his father’s weakness with a few words.

“Old man…?”

Bruce panted and moaned out, “Ah…” Drool ran down his chin as he kissed back.

“Hmmmm...Bruce?”

“Ah…” His voice got softer this time, his hands trembling as he held onto Jason’s shoulders. Jason was onto something. His hand reached lower to stroke and fondle Bruce outside his underwear.

“Father?”

“...” Bruce’s silencing by biting his lip and the slight closing of his legs let Jason know he was close. Very close.

A smirk grew on Jason’s face as he whispered in his sexiest voice while lifting up his adoptive father’s shirt, “No...Daddy~?”

Bruce shuddered and he let out a high, loud whine. He shuddered under Jason, and began gripping the back of his beige leather jacket. Bruce softly begged, “Jason...stop…” He was getting hot. Daddy was his dirty, guilty pleasure turn-on word, and he became submissive to it.

Jason whispered closer, “What's the matter daddy~? Afraid your little baby boy is going to make you cum all over yourself?” 

Bruce felt his cheeks flush as he listened to Jason speak. Jason’s deep voice, his darkened smirk, the ex-Robin’s hips grinding slowly against his own...it was enough to break the caped crusader’s domineering facade. He was no longer in control and Jason had assumed the place perfectly. 

Jason ground his hips against Bruce, whispering dirty things as he rubbed his nipples, “Who knew the great Batman was so naughty? Rubbing up against his little boy and whining like a slut. Heh, I guess every boy has to please his daddy, and I know exactly how I’m going to make you cum. Cum so hard that you see stars and can’t control your voice. I wonder what the other little bat boys would think, daddy? That you chose me~?”

Bruce moaned and gasped out, “Jason~!” Jason’s hand fondled his father again and managed to get him fully erect within a short time. Bruce was sweating, his heart was pounding as his wild-child son teased and stroked him into submission. Jason knew how to push every button of control that he had, and win. Bruce didn’t know how to overcome Jason, and Jason knew how to overcome him. He could feel Jason grinding as he stroked him through his back boxers. Jason was hard too, not as much as Bruce, but hard nonetheless.

Jason continued teasing as he stroked his fully erect father, “You’re so hard daddy. I wish I could suck it...but I think daddy needs some lessons too. Daddy needs to feel what it’s like to be under his little boy. To remind him who is in control in his bed.” His free trailed up and squeezed one of Bruce’s erect nipples, earning a whine from him. Jason kept moving his hips but using both his hands, he pulled Bruce’s black turtleneck over his head and onto the ground. Not slowing at all, Jason shrugged off his jacket and pulled his own shirt.

Bruce’s eyes hungrily combed over Jason’s body, and Jason did the same to Bruce. Both men had scarred skin all over their torsos, but were extremely muscular and built up. It was their similarity that turned Jason on. He moved Bruce’s legs to wrap around his waist as he leaned forward and ground even faster. Bruce’s eyes slammed shut, he arched up and moaned more. 

Jason leaned down again and hugged Bruce while he ruthlessly ground against him. Bruce buckled under him, whining and begging and rutting like he was in heat. He knew that Jason wasn't going to fuck him, at least not tonight with patrol coming up soon. He wanted Bruce to cum in his pants. Cum hard and look like he wet his pants, and have to make a walk of shame across the manor to his room. 

“J-Jason!! T-Too much-!” Bruce squirmed in Jason’s grip as Jason kept rutting against him. He was so hard that he was almost grinding back. He sighed and bit his lip as Jason moved.

“Ngh...yes, daddy.” Jason’s voice was gruff, and he smirked as he kept going. He loved seeing Bruce submit, to be so turned on that his hard exterior melted, completely giving Jason the upper hand. He leaned in to kiss his father on the lips and rutted harder. He felt like he was going to cum soon too, panting into the kiss. 

Bruce begged as he turned away from the kiss, “Dear god...dear god, Jason...I-I need...need to cum…!” His voice was soft. Barely a whisper, almost like he was ashamed.

Jason grinned and spoke, “What daddy? I didn't~ hear you.”

Bruce moaned and spoke louder, “Jason- p-please! N-no...I need to cum!” Jason smiled and let Bruce go from his tight embrace. Bruce’s face was flushed and his voice was hoarse as he moaned out. Jason went even faster, grunting as he was trying to not come.

Bruce arched up and gasped loudly as he came in his trousers. Jason smirked as he saw the front of Bruce’s pants get moist. Jason pulled back and reached in his own pants, pulling his cock out and shifting closer to Bruce’s face.

Jason asked, “Can you open up?” Bruce looked at him for a moment before opening his mouth. Jason jacked off and grunted as he arched up. Moments later, he came, aiming at Bruce’s mouth. 

Most of his cum ended up on Bruce’s mouth and tongue, but some ended up on his face. Bruce reached up and thumbed the drops on his face, licking them off his thumb. Bruce propped himself up onto his elbows and kissed Jason, making him taste himself.

Jason pulled back for a bit and then smirked, “Walk of shame time, Daddy~. Let's hope no one notices that you're dripping wet for your little bad birdy.”


End file.
